


Откровения Иоанна Богослова

by Janew_Daens



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janew_Daens/pseuds/Janew_Daens
Summary: ...который вообще-то просто хотел пошутить. И дошутился.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. суета сует, — все суета!

Сам по себе Иоанн…

(Который Богослов. Который считается любимым учеником Христа, да. Правда, ученые ещё не пришли к консенсусу по поводу идентичности личностей Иоанна Богослова и любимого ученика, но сейчас речь именно о том Иоанне, который Богослов. И, в теории, любимый ученик Христа.)

…был вполне себе безобидным парнем.

(Правда, ему больше нравилось, когда его называют Джонни. Он старательно подстраивался под современные веяния и очень расстраивался, если подстраиваться не получалось.)

Так вот. Безобидным. Очень даже.

А то, что он написал эти свои Откровения… Ну, с кем не бывает? Все выдающиеся (и не очень) писатели начинали с пародий на, скажем, несравнимый роман мисс Остин, по которому потом сняли фильм с Колином Фёртом. А ведь и сама Джейн начинала с карточек.

Иоанн же (далее — Джонни) просто хотел, как лучше. А получилось — как всегда.

Но даже эта его писанина снискала поклонников, чему благодарный Джонни был очень и очень рад. В конце концов, кто-то же должен был стать основоположником современных фантастики и фэнтези. В некотором роде.

***

Азирафэль был одним из тех немногих ангелов (единственным, на самом деле), который любил Откровения страстной любовью.

Правда, любил он их не за глубину мысли или что-то в этом духе, совсем нет. Откровения ангел любил за абсолютную, наглую, ни с чем не сравнимую и бестолковую чушь. Да и как можно было не любить _это произведение_ со всеми его неуклюжими нотками (правильнее было бы сказать — хоралами) гиперболизма, грубоватыми аллегориями и совершенно толстыми намеками на то, что автор во время написания был — как минимум — слегка не в себе.

(Джонни во время написания сего шедевра уговорил не одну бутылку местного пойла, которое ему поставляли в неограниченных количествах за мелкие чудеса вроде самостоятельно покрасившейся скамейки и ровно прибитого гвоздя.)

Кроули часто просил его почитать перед сном, а потом хохотал до колик, после чего никак не мог уснуть — у Азирафэля был прирожденный дар сатирика, да и с декламацией он управлялся как заправский римский оратор.

— «И показал мне чистую реку воды жизни, светлую, как кристалл, исходящую от престола Бога и Агнца»… Страшно представить, каких размеров были эти престолы, если из них вытекали целые реки, — ангел невозмутимо поправил очки, и поудобнее устроился на подушке.  
Кроули, непонятно как умудрившийся умостить своё тщедушное тело на добрых трёх четвертях огромной четырёхспальной кровати, лежал рядом, подвывая от смеха.

— И главное — зачем им такие огромные престолы? Откормились на манне небесной, что ли? — с притворной задумчивостью проговорил Азирафэль, лохматя и без того растрепанные волосы демона. — Как думаешь?..

Утомившийся от продолжительного хохота демон лишь икнул, бодая рыжей макушкой тёплый ангельский бок.

— Что, спать? — ангел закрыл потрёпанную книженцию и аккуратно уместил её на прикроватной тумбочке, где неровной стопочкой лежало ещё четыре фолианта. — Дорогой?

Кроули приподнял голову, прополз чуть вперёд и умостил острый подбородок на бедре ангела. Задумчиво почесал губой кончик носа.

— Ты такой богохульник, — чуть ли не благоговейно пробормотал он, смотря на Азирафэля снизу вверх. — Как тебя только с небес не выперли, я не понимаю, честно…

Ангел красноречиво усмехнулся и потянул демона на себя.

— Дорогой мой, да сам Джонни мне признался, что был не совсем адекватен при написании…

— Какой ещё Джонни? — ревниво поинтересовался демон, вытягиваясь вдоль тела Азирафэля и собственнически закидывая на него тощее бедро. — Где ты умудрился найти себе всяких Джонни?

— В Раю, дорогой мой, — вздохнул Азирафэль, сползая вниз по спинке кровати. — Апостол Иоанн, знаешь ли, тот ещё… затейник.

Кроули на несколько секунд замер, а потом, первый раз за вечер, моргнул в сторону ангела.

— Ты только что назвал апостола…

— Вообще-то, он сам так…

— Джонни?..

— Он сам себя так называет и не делай такие глаза, пожалуйста. В Раю вообще полным-полно интересных кадров.

Демон какое-то время задумчиво водил носом по ангельскому виску. Азирафэль был таким мягким и так приятно пах, что он бы ни за что не променял возможность спать с ним в одной кровати на… на новую Бентли. Наверное.

— То есть, ты шатаешься по небесам и знакомишься со всякими, — он приподнял голову и старательно повысил голос, подражая интонации ангела, — Интересными кадрами?

Азирафэль посмотрел на него долгим усталым взглядом человека, который не вполне понимает, почему терпит бестолочей рядом с собой. Кроули, однако, не смутился.

(Ну ещё бы.)

— Нас в последнее время часто вызывают Наверх, если ты не заметил, — недовольно пробормотал ангел. — Готовятся ко второму пришествию Хрис…

— Чего-о-о?! — демон аж отскочил на целых семь сантиметров. — И ты мне только сейчас говоришь?!

Азирафэль тяжело вздохнул, прикрывая глаза рукой. Кроули начал сердиться по-настоящему.

— Ангел, это не шутки! Последний раз…

— Послушай, — нетерпеливо перебил его Азирафэль. — Все совсем не так, как ты думаешь.

Кроули улёгся обратно на подушку ангела и уставился на него немигающими глазами.

— Ну?

Состроив недовольное лицо, ангел чуть приподнялся и принялся рыться в недрах своей прикроватной тумбочки. Кроули с интересом наблюдал за ним.

— Вот, — он лёг обратно и помахал перед лицом демона ярким прямоугольником. — Приглашение.

Кроули вытянул глянцевую бумажку из ангельских пальцев и принялся с любопытством её изучать.

Первая строчка была написана крупными фиолетовыми буквами.

«Второго раза уже не будет — говорили они!»

Вот что там было написано.

Кроули настолько удивился, что целых пятнадцать секунд не мог продвинуться дальше первой строчки. Дальнейший текст вверг его в ещё большее смущение.

«Гелиевые шарики в виде креста в подарок паре с самыми красивыми парными костюмами!»

К слову, буквы этой строчки имели неоново-желтый цвет.

Эстетическое чувство Кроули умерло в агонии.

— Это что?.. — слабо прохрипел демон, возвращая приглашение ангелу. Дальше он решил не читать.

Азирафэль забрал бумажку с таким лицом, будто бы до конца не мог понять, жаба это или ребёнок.

— М-да, маркетинг никогда не был сильной стороной Левита, ну, ты знаешь… — пробормотал он, кладя буклет на одну из книг.

— Ангел…

— Да-да, я тебя услышал, — Азирафэль поерзал на подушке, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вытянул свою половину одеяла из-под Кроули. — Это… в общем. Вечеринка. По случаю Второго Пришествия.

Демон несколько минут переваривал полученную информацию. Затем рискнул спросить:

— Ты серьезно?

Азирафэль задумчиво жевал губы, смотря на их сцепленные пальцы. Кроули постарался не отвлекаться на подобные провокации.

— Я думаю… — неуверенно начал ангел. — Что ж… я думаю, это может быть… мило? Иешуа, в конце концов, приятная девушка, не думаю…

— Чего-о-о-о?! — в который раз за вечер повторился демон. — Девушка? А как же тот парень с Голгофы?..

Азирафэль виновато взглянул на него и пожал плечами.

— Я, если честно, не очень хорошо осведомлён по этому поводу, но, если я правильно помню… — он на какое-то мгновение запнулся, опять стреляя в сторону демона взглядом исподлобья. — Кажется, тот бедолага… В общем, сначала была путаница с младенцами, а как обнаружили подмену, то…

Кроули зажмурился, пытаясь прогнать неприятные воспоминания из прошлого. Воспоминания прогоняться никак не желали, поэтому он уткнулся губами в шею ангела. Полегчало. Азирафэль нежно погладил его по волосам.

— В общем, Иешуа со своими парнями, э-э-э-э, то есть, апостолами, м-да…

(Не то чтобы Кроули ревновал Азирафэля к каждому столбу, но он ревновал Азирафэля к каждому столбу. Что поделать? У каждого свои недостатки.)

— Апостолы, на самом деле, очень приятные люди, — воодушевленно продолжал ангел. — Иешуа сказала, что после той лажи… э-э-э, то есть, вещи с Армагеддоном, она хочет кардинально изменить структуру власти в Раю. Там они с Марией — Магдалина, не знаю, помнишь её? — делают какие-то проекты, я, знаешь ли, думаю, что там все серьезно. И проекты, и… в общем. Отдать власть апостолам. Ну, знаешь, землю — крестьянам, заводы — рабочим и всякое такое…

Кроули одним плавным змеиным движением навис над ахнувшим от неожиданности ангелом. Оскалился (на всякий случай).

— Скажи мне одну вещь, Азирафэль, — опасно мягким голосом начал он. — Как часто ты… тусуешься с этой своей Иешуа?

Азирафэль потеребил кончик своей пижамы, страдальчески глазея на Кроули исподлобья. Умоляюще повздыхал. Горестно свёл брови. Сделал грустное лицо.

Но демон оставался непреклонен.

— Слушай, ну что такого-то? Мы просто болтаем. Знаешь, она на земле очень давно, всех демонов даже знает… И так муштрует Гавриила, просто загляденье, а он за ней бегает хвостиком и в рот смотрит…

Ах вот оно что.

Ухмыляясь, Кроули плюхнулся на свою (условно) половину кровати и уставился на ангела ехидным взглядом. Ещё и голову рукой подпер, для полноты картины.

— Ангел, — сладко-сладко позвал он. Кончики ушей Азирафэля порозовели.

— А-а-анге-е-е-ел, — интимно растягивая гласные, повторил демон. Азирафэль не выдержал.

— Ладно! Да! Мне нравится смотреть, как издеваются над моим боссом, да, я ужасный, да, я…

— Идеальный, — выдохнул Кроули и без предупреждения страстно поцеловал его.

***

— Слушай, Джонни.

Апостол Пётр…

(Апостол Петр был подозрительно похож на молодого Питера Капальди, хотя стоило кому-либо заикнуться об этом, как он тут же начинал недовольно брюзжать и бренчать ключами от Рая, которые по виду напоминали обычные ключи от машины.)

…очень не любил мух.

Нет, ну серьезно. Он не понимал, зачем Всевышняя создала мух, если во сне все считали всё равно овец.

(Единственным, кто, по совместному экспертному мнению Петра и Андрея, считал мух, был Джонни. Мало того, что этот поганец имел наглость развлекаться на острове, пока остальные ученики христовы себе кости жгли, так он ещё и умереть осмелился естественной смертью. Ужасно.)

К слову о мухах.

В Раю готовилось масштабное празднество, но так как апостолы, по сути своей, мало смыслили в чём-то, что не было проповедью или мучениями во славу христову, Иешуа попросту выгнала их шататься по окрестностям.

Петр был чемпионом в искусстве праздного шатания по окрестностям, но когда третий раз за день проходишь одно и то же дерево — становится как-то скучно. Поэтому, завидев под кокосовой пальмой Джонни, Петр радостно направил свои стопы в его сторону.

Итак, теперь точно про мух.

Дело было в том, что после прочтения Откровений Джонни, Петра мучил один очень насущный вопрос. Звучал он примерно так:

— Слушай, а почему среди всех этих апокалиптических тварюг нет ни одной, даже самой завалящей мухи?

Джонни с сожалением оторвался от своего занятия (он считал мух и был как раз на пятом десятке) и вылупился на него мутными карими глазами.

(На кого Джонни изо всех сил пытался походить, всем и так понятно, я думаю.)

— Мухи? — вяло переспросил он. — При чем тут мухи?..

— Ну, мухи, — Петр неопределенно помахал рукой возле лица. — Они же такие. Фу. Жужжат противно в ухо. Стоит тебе отвернуться, а они — хоп! — и уже сожрали твой тортик… А мне это не нравится. Когда мой тортик пытаются сожрать.

(Джонни решил не рассказывать Петру о том, что тортик на самом деле съел Павел.)

— Мухи — это мухи, — философски изрёк он вместо этого. — Членистоногие. Не звучит.

Петр крепко задумался.

Ну да. Действительно как-то не слишком устрашающе.

***

Азирафэль проснулся из-за ощущения очень пристального взгляда.

Ощущение, надо сказать, было так себе.

— Кроули?.. — тихонько позвал он, не открывая глаз и слабо надеясь на то, что это чудачества демона, а не какая-нибудь неведомая хрень в пять утра воскресенья.

Послышалось шуршание простыней где-то в районе ангельских колен и Кроули что-то вопросительно-сонно промычал ему в живот.

Твою мать.

Подскочив с кровати как ужаленный (Кроули с испугу укусил его за бок), Азирафэль вылупился на сияющего радостной улыбкой Гавриила. Собственной персоной.

— Утречка! — радостно поприветствовал посеревшего от страха подопечного архангел. — Угадай, что?..

Предсказуемо Кроули приподнял голову с коленей ангела и недовольно прохрипел:

— Какого хрена этот урод приперся в такую рань?

Гавриил одарил его оскорбленным взглядом.

— Он отвратительный, невежественный идиот, Азирафэль, и я не понимаю…

— Я его идиот! — злорадно отозвался демон, крутя перед лицом пальцем.

— Дорогой мой, кажется ты немного перепутал…

Кроули закатил глаза, но милостиво загнул средний палец, оттопыривая безымянный.

Гавриил взирал на них с очень сложным выражением лица, которое Азирафэль обычно трактовал как «мысленный словесный понос».

— Что-то… эм, случилось? — рискнул поинтересоваться он, свешивая ноги с кровати. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

Архангел отмер, пожал плечами и поправил нейтрального цвета шарф.

— Иешуа попросила меня вас проведать и удостовериться, что вы будете на предполагаемом торжестве… — чинно отрапортовал он. — Так что, думаю, теперь я могу идти.

— Ага… — рассеянно отозвался Азирафэль, переглядываясь с удивленным демоном. Гавриил снисходительно кивнул и развернулся к двери.

Возможно, он не знал об этом.

Возможно, это была просто случайность.

Но к его безупречно-серому пальто была прицеплена ярко-желтая бумажка с надписью «ангельская попка».

(Кроули потом пытался уверить Азирафэля, что это была совсем не их проблема, да и потом, они настолько удивились, что просто не успели ничего сказать, но факт остаётся фактом — Гавриил щеголял «ангельской попкой» вплоть до конца… долго, в общем.)


	2. не будьте унылы

Апостол Павел…

(От него вешалась одна половина Рая, дружно боготворила Преисподняя вместе со второй половиной Рая, а Иешуа, всегда вовремя успевающая состряпать лицо в стиле «воспитание апостолов — не мой конёк, мой конёк — горбунок», делала вид, что не в курсе всего этого.)

…матерился не хуже сапожника.

Вернее, хуже.

Поэтому, ввиду постоянного сидения апостола Петра на божественных ушах, было решено запретить Павлу разговаривать.

(Сердобольный пророк Илия, катающийся по Раю туда-сюда, очень сочувственно вздыхал по несчастью своего коллеги. Потому что сам уже который век не мог слезть с клятого гироскутера, спасибо ебаному архангелу Гавриилу.)

Но самого Павла такие мелочи не смущали. Он был как медоед. Ему было на все наплевать.

***

Кроули ужом вертелся перед зеркалом и вздыхал так, что вмерзший в льдину Люцифер второй день подряд отказывался терзать Иуду своими тремя пастями, так как у него неожиданно заболели все зубы.

(Выражаясь метафорически, разумеется.)

— Дорогой мой, что случилось?

Азирафэль, восхитительно белый в своём костюмчике лебединого цвета, неспешно вплыл в комнату. Кроули страдальчески свёл брови домиком.

— Галстук? — понимающе улыбнулся ангел, подходя к демону.

— Угу, — недовольно отозвался тот. — Зачем вообще его надо…

— Дресс-код, — Азирафэль пожал плечами, неожиданно ловкими пальцами завязывая атласную полоску в идеальный оксфордский узел. — Вот так.

Он отступил на шаг, любуясь проделанной работой. Кроули в ответ вытаращился на него, испытывая вполне себе демонические желания.

— Ангел… — как можно сексуальнее пробасил он (басовитые нотки Кроули походили на пресловутое «Галилео» в сами-знаете-какой песне, так что услышь вы их вживую — умерли бы от смеха). — А может… задержимся? Чуть-чуть?

Азирафэль, стоит заметить, ради успокоения собственной совести смерил его укоризненным взглядом, но сопротивляться даже не пытался.

***

Апостол Павел сидел в тени небезызвестной кокосовой пальмы и невозмутимо лузгал семечки.

(Разумеется, не озаботившись уборкой очисток, такой уж он был опасный парень.)

На вечеринку Павел решил не идти — ему нравилось сидеть вот тут, в тишине, вдумчиво поедая дары подсолнечника и агрессивно хлопая ничего не подозревающих комаров.

(Каждый раз он прихлопывал беднягу со злорадным: «Попался, тварь!», воображая, что это очередной язычник. Ввиду того, что говорить ему было запрещено, смотрелось более чем… необычно.)

Сказать по правде, он самую малость злился на нудящего как след после загара Петра. Ну в самом деле, что такого ужасного в массаже?

(Массаже неких вещей, находящихся в местах чуть более урбанистических, нежели тартарары, но от этого не менее натуралистичных.)

В общем-то, все было достаточно тривиально.

Петр просто очень любил повыкаблучиваться, хотя, конечно, во многих ситуациях эта его стервозная черта характера очень даже помогала. Все-таки не каждый рядовой апостол способен выцепить себе ключи от Рая, знаете ли.

(Правда, спустя очень непродолжительное время Петр осознал, что ключам и привилегиям в довесок шли ещё и вахтёрские обязанности, к которым, в качестве не самого приятного бонуса, приплюсовывались обязанности типичного «мужа на час» — тут петли смазать, там гайку подтянуть…)

Так что, строго говоря, с личной жизнью у Павла не ладилось.

Это его удручало.

В далеком прошлом, будучи воинственным фарисеем (и понятия не имеющий о современных методах ухаживания соответственно), Павел пытался покорить сердечную зазнобу при помощи долгих и нудных проповедей, горящих (во имя объекта воздыхания, разумеется) райских поселений, созданных благодаря не самому благопристойному воображению, но в двух случаях из… двух, Павел претерпевал сокрушительное фиаско.

(И молчаливое осуждение от Варфоломея, который поставил двести фунтов в его пользу.)

Павел не учёл, что Петр, во-первых, и сам был не дурак понудеть во славу божию, а во-вторых, к пепелищам постоянно слетались мухи, которых Петр на дух не переносил.

Вот так они и жили.

(Правда, остальные апостолы не самым благодатным образом развлекались за их счёт почем зря. Но в Раю чего только не придумаешь со скуки.)

***

Единственная положительная ассоциация с Раем, плотно и навечно засевшая в мозгу Кроули, заключалась в белоснежных ангельских одеяниях с вязью золотых нитей по краям. В это подобие туники был одет Азирафэль в их первую встречу, и Кроули со странным трепетом хранил тот волшебный образ на чердаке своей памяти.

(Чердак у него был очень добротный, отремонтированный, облицованный красно-коричневой плиткой с зелеными прожилками.)

Особой широтой взглядов в их первую встречу ангел не отличался, но, несмотря на это, вёл себя крайне учтиво, что демон всячески ценил и на всякий случай поощрял — Кроули ужасно любил мягкие ангельские прикосновения и восторженные взгляды, которыми Азирафэль одаривал его всякий раз, стоило ему выйти из гардеробной.

(Кроули прекрасно знал о невосприимчивости ангела к новым образам, ибо ему что каре, что космы до пят — все было едино, но стараний не оценить не мог.)

В настоящий же момент Рай выглядел весьма необычно.

Тут были и надувные матрасы розового цвета, и куклы барби в натуральную величину, и плакаты с какими-то известными супергеройскими фильмами — в общем, хватало всякого хлама.

Сказать по правде, аскетично-белый костюм его ангела нравился Кроули куда больше.

***

Если бы вы встретили пророка Моисея в реальной жизни…

(Все те штуки, которые написаны о нем в Ветхом Завете — ложь и грязные инсинуации, так как Моисей с незапамятных времён обожал египетские курорты и Красное Море. Да-да, простите, все мы в курсе ваших клеветнических написулек в духе Откровений Джонни и, разумеется, их не одобряем, спасибо.)

…то вы бы, скорее всего, непременно захотели бы взять у него автограф. А лучше сделать сэлфи.

После Той Самой Истории, красочно описанной в вышеупомянутом и трижды неладном Ветхом Завете, Моисей совсем раскис.

Будучи по природе человеком невероятной энергии и буйной фантазии, он стремился применять свои таланты везде, где только можно — хоть иногда у него и выходила бредятина полнейшая. Но остановить Моисея от совершения как глупейших, так и грубейших ошибок не мог никто.

(Собственно говоря, никто и не пытался — Наверху и Внизу всем было чертовски интересно, что же произойдёт дальше.)

Века сменялись веками, Моисей все искал и алкал и тут случился ОН.

Тысяча восемьсот девяносто пятый год.

(Если бы «Душечка Луи» и «Милый-милый Огги» узнали, кто чуть не сорвал им публичный показ тогда ещё крайне неуклюжей «синемы», они бы, возможно, были бы не так злы.)

В общем, Моисей узнал про кинематограф.

Первые века два он предпочёл отсиживаться за спинами инвесторов, драматургов, сценаристов и иже с ними, чувствуя необходимость в чём-то более грандиозном, и — не прогадал.

Начало двадцать первого века ознаменовалось появлением спецэффектов настолько потрясающих, что оставаться в стороне у Моисея попросту не хватило сил.

Имя — вернее, сценический псевдоним — ему выбирали коллективно и всем Раем, путём подбрасывания монетки и тыканья пальцем наугад в страничку с предполагаемыми наименованиями.

Получилось очень необычно.

С тех пор Моисей гордо носил имя — то есть, сценический псевдоним — Тайка Вайтити, жил в Новой Зеландии, наряжался в яркие костюмы и слыл среди небожителей солидным дельцом.

(По большей части Моисей, конечно, валял дурака, но в периоды вдохновения даже сама Богиня уважительно кивала ему с небес и ждала очередной глумливой комедии с известным нетерпением.)

На вечеринку Моисей прибыл с неохотой, но не потому, что не любил вечеринки, нет. Напротив — что во времена фараонов, что сейчас, ему стоило огромных усилий не пуститься в пляс на серьёзном совещании, заслышав в чьём-нибудь наушнике любимую мелодию.

Просто Моисей намаялся с этим всем.

Апостолы, бесполезные, ленивые засранцы, были изгнаны из распорядителей после того, как сломали не абы что — а сам Престол Господень. Несчастному пророку пришлось около недели собирать этот дурацкий стул по кусочкам, да ещё и пару раз слетать на Колеснице Израилевой в Икею — за недостающими деталями.

Это было жутко утомительно.

(А у него ещё над душой висел проект фильма про одного скандинавского бога, которым Моисей чертовски гордился.)

Так что он решил — исключительно из вредности и назло консервативному начальству — завесить все благообразные кустики и беседочки постерами с Айрон-Мэном, Капитаном Америкой и прочими известными персонажами.

(Кто же знал, что не в меру ехидная Магдалина утащит из его виллы на берегу Тихого океана так любимые им милые предметы быта.)

***

Физиономия этого чудика казалась Кроули до жути знакомой.

— Ангел, — точно в самое ухо пробубнил он. — Это кто?

Азирафэль проследил взглядом за невежливо простертым пальцем и улыбнулся.

— Это апостол Пётр.

Выражение лица у этого Петра было крайне недовольным. В руках он нервно крутил отвертку и явно собирался воспользоваться ею не по назначению.

— Да ну будет тебе дуться, Питти, золотце! — буквально из-под барной стойки вылезло гламурно-фиолетовое нечто, радостно потрясая вьющимися пепельными волосами. — Пол бы никогда…

— Хватит! — визгливо перебил его апостол, всплеснув руками. — И слышать ничего не хочу! Кто вообще его просил взрывать, а?! Я же так старался! Нет бы цветы, конфеты, сладости… Но нет! Варвар! Варвар!

Кроули вдруг нестерпимо захотелось взвалить ангела себе на плечо и поскорее переместиться в их уютный дом, чтобы посидеть в тишине комнаты, потягивая вино и обмениваясь неспешными поцелуями, чтобы…

— У Петра опять припадок, — уныло протянули где-то сбоку. Вздрогнув (и мысленно обматерив говорящего за прерывание столь сладостных дум), Кроули покрепче вцепился в ангела и повернул голову.

— Джонни! — Азирафэль приветливо улыбнулся — ну больше не дашь — пареньку с типичной эмо-внешностью обделённого радостями жизни гота. — Рад тебя видеть…

— Ага, — Джонни тяжело вздохнул. — Даже Моисеем его нейтрализовать не получилось…

(«То есть, то чувырло пернатое — пророк Моисей? Го… Дьявол храни мои нервы», — промелькнуло в голове демона.)

— А что, собственно, произошло? — продолжал допытываться ангел. — Мне показалось, это было связано с..?

— Павел, — мрачно отозвался апостол. — Этому идиоту срочно требуется спецкурс по охмурению мужиков, иначе он спалит это место нахрен.

— Ох…

***

[Пятью часами позднее.

(Возможно, вам бы хотелось поподробнее узнать о дальнейших отношениях Петра и Павла, но, сказать по правде, у меня на часах слишком позднее время, да и вообще — мне захотелось чего-то милого. Но, дабы избавить вас от непременно мучительных догадок, скажу, что Кроули успел за два с половиной часа преподать Павлу парочку внушительных уроков, после чего, неожиданно расчувствовавшись, утащил ангела домой, где они примерно два с половиной часа не вылезали из постели, смотря «Богемную Рапсодию». Ах да, у Петра с Павлом все хорошо.)

Так вот, пятью часами позднее.]

— Ангел.

— М-м-м?

— Ничего, просто звучание своего голоса нравится.

Азирафэль рассмеялся, щекоча своим дыханием подбородок Кроули.

— Замечательная женщина эта Магдалина.

— А то. Говорил же, в Раю есть интересные кадры.

(Магдалина поспособствовала их побегу, проведя через заднюю дверь Рая, и от души одарила тележкой спиртного, что автоматически сделало её абсолютной любимицей всех живущих ныне в саут-даунском коттедже существ.)

— Ангел.

Они даже поленились переодеться — Азирафэль беззастенчиво валялся на кровати в своём ослепительном фраке, а Кроули щеголял угольно-чёрным пиджачком. Но в этом было что-то уютное, почти домашнее: сколько ни валяйся в одежде в кровати, все равно всегда сможешь переодеться. Простыни постирать, в конце концов.

— Хорошо жить вместе, — выдал Кроули. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя с самого начала праздника, сначала плавая на задворках сознания зыбкой морской пеной, а потом уже оформившись в блестящую вертлявую треску.

— Мы женаты уже десять лет, дорогой.

— И всё же. Ангел?

— Тебе нравится звук собственного голоса, я помню…

Кроули фыркнул, небрежным движением взлохмачивая белые-белые, как пляжи Доминиканы, волосы.

— Я хотел сказать, что лучше и быть не может, знаешь.

Азирафэль завозился у него на груди, а потом поднял голову.

— Ну конечно, дорогой мой, — нежно проворковал он, плутовато улыбаясь. — Куда уж лучше.

Недовольно заворчав, Кроули положил его голову на место. Чтоб теплее было.


	3. ибо они достойны

У Михаил были все причины злиться на…

(Говоря по правде, Михаил можно было хлебом не кормить, а она бы все равно нашла себе повод из-за чего побеситься. Если бы вы встретили её в её плохой день — а такие дни случались почти ежедневно — то попали бы под обстрел гневных взглядов исподлобья только из-за неспособности дышать в не раздражающем ритме и смотреть как надо, а не как вы смотрите. Её раздражало буквально все: тупые вопросы, заусенец на большом пальце правой ноги, несвежие булочки на завтрак, ну и, разумеется, концовка восьмого сезона «Игры Престолов» раздражала её чуть ли не до зубовного скрежета.)

…людей. Но, если уж быть совершенно и абсолютно честной, даже люди перманентно злились друг на друга, устраивали войны, унижали друг друга из-за веса, пола, ориентации и других штук, в которые совать нос среднестатистическому обывателю попросту невежливо.

(Так что, справедливости ради, Михаил можно было понять и простить, особенно приняв во внимание факт беспричинной человеческой тупости.)

Кстати о человеческой тупости.

Отнюдь не тайным увлечением Михаил и почти всего рая — за исключением Левита, но тот был дряхлым и плохо соображающим — были различные человеческие изобретения. Михаил любила буквально все, начиная с микроволновой печи и заканчивая кисточкой для чистки пупка.

(У ангелов пупка не было, что служило ещё одним поводом извечного раздражения Главнокомандующей Ангельскими Легионами, Пламенной Десницы Господней и Извечно Раздражённой Ангелицы, Не Вполне Понимающей, Почему Так Сложно Посмотреть В Ответы Под Твитом, Прежде Чем Задавать Свой Тупой Вопрос.)

Так что, по вполне логичным причинам, Михаил обожала сериалы, считая данное изобретения человечества едва ли не божественным.

(Несмотря на то, что Кроули всеми правдами и неправдами пытался присвоить титул изобретателя сериалов себе, тягаться с Марией, мать её, Магдалиной было даже ему не под силу.)

Законодателем мод на небесах был Моисей. Как успешный делец и заядлый щеголь, он, со свойственной ему харизмой и изяществом, с легкой руки приучил обитателей Рая сначала к своим фильмам и комедиям, а потом уже и к своим сериалам и драматическим выкрутасам.

(И очень злился, когда эти самые обитатели стали смотреть другие шоу, помимо его творений.)

Михаил и другие счастливчики (или не очень большие счастливчики?) были избавлены от сомнительного удовольствия лицезреть движущийся на толпу паровоз, так что одним из первых просмотренных ею сериалов был сериал про двух братьев-борцов-с-нечистью-и-ещё-что-то-такое.

(У Михаил была очень плохая память на имена, названия сериалов и прочую не имеющую значения чепуху.)

Но конкретно в этом сериале Михаил очень нравилась любовная линия ангела и человека.

(Потому что её экранного однофамильца выдали крайне мужского рода и совсем странным, очень на Михаил не похожим.)

Но проблемы начались гораздо позднее, и оттуда, где их не ждали.

***

— Мать твою! — проорал Кроули.

Ответом ему была тишина.

— Твою мать! — на всякий случай изменив порядок слов, повторил Кроули, но уже гораздо тише.

Дом сохранял поистине спартанское молчание.

Азирафэль — свет его чересел и огонь его глаз — три дня назад упорхнул куда-то по личному поручению Иешуа, так что Кроули слонялся по дому в одиночестве. Не то чтобы ему было нечем заняться: бегонии в горшках цвели лилиями, пассифлора благоухала розами, а садовый плющ пестрил побегами винограда — в общем, в саду царил полный порядок и абсолютная гармония, чего нельзя было сказать о самом Кроули.

Конечно, ангел упоминал о том, что у него куча работы, но, простите пожалуйста, Кроули был демоном, так что…

…так что никто не мог отговорить его от звонка ангелу.

Примерно на третьем гудке трубка закашляла помехами, и усталый голос Азирафэля ответил:

— Дорогой?

— Приветик, — изо всех сил играя незаинтересованность, поздоровался Кроули. — Как жизнь?

В трубке замолчали. А потом Азирафэль вздохнул так, будто на него обрушилась вся тяжесть мира.

— Ужасно, милый мой, просто ужасно…

— Я могу помочь? — тут же отбросив показное безразличие, встрепенулся демон. — Мне приехать?

Ангел раздумывал примерно двадцать пять секунд.

(Кроули специально считал цокот секундной стрелки.)

— Знаешь, я бы… Это было бы очень хорошо. Может, твой свежий взгляд…

— Отлично! — вскакивая на ноги, пропел Кроули. — Я выезжаю! Жди!

***

— Ты делаешь **что**?

Азирафэль поджал губы, закрутил головой по сторонам — как ангел, застуканный за отлыниванием от пения в хоре, ей-богу, — и зашипел не хуже самого Кроули:

— Тише!

— Ладно! — зашипел в ответ демон, снизив громкость до разумных пределов. — Ты делаешь _что_?

— Это очень ответственная работа, ты должен понимать…

— Вы влезли в творческую команду и теперь меняете сценарий, ответственная работа, ага, как же!

— Кроули!

— Что?! — демон взмахнул руками, изображая из себя не то Гамлета, не то Фигаро. — Что?! Это лажа, ангел, кто вообще Иешуа надоумил?!

— Михаил, — неохотно отозвался Азирафэль. — Она подумала, что, эм… кое-что нуждается в доработке, и я пытаюсь…

— Пытаешься все тут похерить, я понял, — раздраженно отозвался демон. — Когда я тащился сюда, я думал, что ты тут умираешь, а оказывается…

— Милый мой, пойми, пожалуйста! — взмолился ангел. — Это важно! Люди любят это, эм… шоу, и несчастливый финал разобьёт множество сердец…

— Ангел! **Люди** создали этот сериал и **люди** должны завершить его так, как они считают нужным!

— Но…

— Я! Не буду! Тебе! Помогать! — отчеканил Кроули, поворачиваясь к ангелу спиной.

(Ибо по собственному опыту знал, на какие чудесные подлости способны грустные глаза Азирафэля.)

— Я не прошу помогать, — примирительно поднял руки Азирафэль. — Только окинуть то, что есть, свежим взглядом. Сказать, что не нравится…

— Что вы влезаете не в своё дело мне не нравится! — буркнул в ответ демон, сосредоточенно испепеляя взглядом близстоящие кусты.

Минуты две Кроули играл в гляделки с пожухлой растительностью, внимательно слушая красноречивую тишину у себя за спиной. На минуте и пяти секундах выдержка ему изменила.

— Ладно, — неохотно поворачиваясь, пробубнил он. — Я помог…

— Спасибо! — просиял Азирафэль, заключая демона в нежные объятия. — Я так тебя люблю, мой дорогой!

(Против такого приема иммунитета у Кроули, к сожалению, не имелось.)

***

Часы успели натикать на три часа ночи. Кроули, запершийся в нелепо роскошном туалете, маниакально читал сценарий.  
Он уже был на предпоследней странице, когда потерявший терпение Азирафэль заколотил в дверь.

— Ты ещё долго?

— Мхг… — членораздельно отозвался демон, не меняя скрюченной позы.

— Я принёс вина, — ещё раз попробовал ангел.

— Две минуты! Иду!

Азирафэль удовлетворенно улыбнулся и пошёл за бокалами.

***

— Херня, ангел, это полная херня!

— Но почему?! Самопожертвование всегда было благоро…

— Слушай сюда, — Кроули угрожающим жестом ткнул по направлению раздражённого Азирафэля остывшей куриной ножкой. — Так не годится. Вообще. Ты хоть понимаешь, что вы делаете? Убиваете одну иллюзию другой.

— Совсем нет, мы даём…

— Даёте смерть после признания. Вот скажи мне, — демон схватил со стола листки со сценарием, — Скажи, почему этот парень должен рыдать над телом своего ангела почти сразу после того, как **наконец-то** признал свои чувства? Ты хоть понимаешь через что он прошёл, пока пытался все в себе отрицать?

Азирафэль смерил его удивленным взглядом. Поставил было бокал на стол, но передумал и осушил до дна.

— Не понимаю, дорогой мой, правда.

Кроули закатил глаза, привычным жестом подливая ангелу вина.

— Этот ангел — он же использует тело человека, да?

— Для того, чтобы его могли видеть смертные, нужен сосуд, — кивнул Азирафэль. — Ну и?

— А то, что другой парень не может понять, к кому испытывает чувства — к ангелу или к сосуду, в котором находится ангел. Типа, а если бы ангел был в теле старушки, чувствовал бы этот парень то же самое? Или если бы он встретил того чувака, тело которого использует ангел, но без ангела внутри — что тогда?

Азирафэль с громким стуком опустил бокал на столешницу.

— Боже мой…

Кроули триумфально усмехнулся, залпом допивая остатки вина.

— То есть, тот парень, он… чувствует себя виноватым за чувства, которые испытывает и… не понимает, к кому?

Кроули угукнул, сосредоточив все своё внимание на открывании новой бутылки. Азирафэль выглядел как громом поражённый.

— Теперь понял, да? — торжествующе поинтересовался демон. — Нельзя убивать ангела. Вообще никак.

Азирафэль хмуро кивнул, гипнотизируя взглядом янтарную жидкость в стакане. Кроули беспокойно заерзал на своём месте.

— Что-то не так?

— Да, видишь ли… — ангел едва заметно вздрогнул, как будто проснулся. — Видишь ли, другого выхода у них нет. А ангел, он… он не может не принести себя в жертву.

Кроули закатил глаза.

— Слушай, я только что тебе объяснил…

— Нет, ты не понял, — мягко перебил его Азирафэль, накрывая своей рукой сухую ладонь демона. — Ангелы таковы. Этот малый не сможет не пожертвовать собой, зная, что его благодать — единственная надежда в борьбе с Пустотой. Он сделает всё. Потому что он любит, Кроули. И он умрет.

Поймав напряженный взгляд демона, Азирафэль грустно улыбнулся.

— Такова цена любви для ангела, мой дорогой. Смерть ради жизни — и никогда наоборот.

— Ангел…

Кроули вскочил со стула. На несколько мгновений застыл на месте, словно пытался с чем-то отчаянно бороться.  
А потом обнял его так, как будто не видел тысячу с лишним лет. Азирафэль почувствовал бесконечную волну ужаса, исходящую от демона, и обхватил худые плечи руками.

— Дорогой мой.

Демон в ответ промычал что-то невразумительное в белый ворот ангельской пижамы. Размыкать объятия он даже не собирался.

— Совершая жертву, ангел слышит те слова, о которых всегда неосознанно мечтал, — полушепотом заговорил Азирафэль. — Он чувствует любовь, и он не боится умереть, потому что знает, что его жертва стоит всего, понимаешь?..

Кроули поднял голову. Встретив его бешеный взгляд, Азирафэль испуганно отступил назад.

— Я понимаю, ангел, — прошипел демон, скаля зубы в злой гримасе. — Только нахрен такое. Нет. Мне все равно, что ты там говоришь про жертву. Слишком долго эти люди жили без… друг без друга.

Несмотря на вибрирующий вокруг демона гнев, Азирафэль вдруг почувствовал прилив вдохновения.

— Тот мальчик! — радостно вскрикнул он. — Этот нефилим!

Кроули сощурил на него глаза и скептически приподнял бровь. Но Азирафэль был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

— Ангел пожертвует своей жизнью и благодатью, но мальчик-нефилим отдаст ему свои силы и они оба станут людьми!

— То есть… — лицо демона засветилось пониманием напополам с восторгом.

— То есть все будут живы!

Кроули громко рассмеялся, хватая ангела за руки.

***

_...и увидел Бог, что это хорошо. И совершил Бог к седьмому дню дела Свои, которые Он делал, и_   
_почил в день седьмый от всех дел Своих, которые делал. И налились тяжестью Его вежды, и упокоилось тело Его в Колыбели Жизни. И неспешны стали думы Его, и покой овеял Его чресла. И Солнце взошло на Западе, а ушло на Востоке, дабы не потревожить сон Божественный. И окутала Эдем Тьма._

_И всё замерло._


End file.
